


For The Sake of Honor

by RestlessBluebird



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessBluebird/pseuds/RestlessBluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Orzammar, everyone has a role to play, whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake of Honor

She was a blur of silver and gold, swinging her massive sword, effortlessly clashing against his shield. The crowd roared as the fight raged on and though he got a few slashes in, Frandlin Ivo was bested by Seran Aeducan at the Provings.  
  
He was brought to his feet after she left the arena and claimed her prize. A steady stream of _you fought well’_ s and _good fight_ ’s flowed from the mouths of his cousins, walking stoically with him back to the estate. Respectful replies filled with pity, for they knew what awaited him when his elder brother heard the results.

_"You should have done better."_

_"Leave my sight!"_

 What could he say that hadn't been said before? What would be the point?  
  
_"Yes brother. I am sorry."_  
  
It wasn’t long after he changed out of his armor when a messenger came, bearing the proving helm, and a note.

 _You bring honor to your house._  
_Wear this with pride._  
_-S_

Hot tears welled in his eyes. Such warm words from a relative stranger who had no reason to give them. He placed the helm over the mantle and bowed slightly before it. He put the note into the pocket of his trousers, the words echoing in his mind.

He didn't know Lady Aeducan as well as he would have liked to, but he respected her nonetheless. She was the second child, like him and though their interactions were few, she had always treated him with respect and courtesy.  
  
Had times been different, their house more secure, he would have been able to call her friend.  
She was a good woman; she didn’t deserve what was coming.  
  
The morning of the expedition, the helm mocked him as he dressed. His brother's words buzzed in his ear, battling with Seran's. In the end, he left without it. What he was about to do was not honorable in the least. And after the expedition was done, and Trian lay dead in a pool of his own blood while Lady Aeducan was led back to Orzammar in chains, he went home alone. His brother met him at the door, pat him on the shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Well done, brother."

The words he longed to hear felt hollow now, forever a burning reminder of his treachery.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my *many* headcanons on minor character interactions. Frandlin Ivo seems genuinely upset when he has to lie to the King in the Deep Roads. I just decided to add another reason to it. Also, his character wasn't even a suggested one. 
> 
> More minor character love 2k15.


End file.
